


Best friends or lovers?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes Louis, and Louis likes Harry. They have lived together for years, been bandmate for years. Will they ever discover their true feelings about each other?</p><p> </p><p>Basically they wonder if the other boy like them, they tease and get help of their bandmates to try and seduce the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best friends or lovers?

Louis' P.O.V

 

From: Hazza

Hi Lou, I'm on my way back from the studio now. Should I get some Chinese on my way home? 

To: Hazza

That would be perfect, Haz

From: Hazza

What do you want?

To: Hazza

I'll have the same as you

From: Hazza

Ok, Boo. See you soon.

To: Hazza

See'ya Haz

 

God, I wish he weren't straight, What am I thinking, I'm straight. Or, at least I thought so, until I met Harry. It's three years since I met him, since the day I bumped in to him in the loo at The X-Factor. Since the day I got to know him I have been having these thoughts daily, of course he doesn't know. It's a shame that he doesn't seem to like me more than as a friend.

I get ripped out of my thoughts by Harry trying to opening the front door. I rush up as I remember I locked it earlier and he left his keys home today. I get to the door and locks up."Hi Boo" Haz greets, "Hi haz." I reply as Harry gets inside and takes off his shoes and coat. I close and lock the door behind him."What food did you get, Haz?" I ask him, he replies giggling "God, you're starting to sound like Nialler." Without answering my question. "Haha, not funny. But seriously, I'm literally starving" I say, he looks at me and says "You'll see as soon as we eats."

He takes the bag of Chinese food in his hands and walks to the kitchen, I follow him. As I get into the kitchen I see him taking plates and glasses from the cupboards. I go over to the drawers and takes two knifes and forks. Haz places the plates and glasses on the table, I keep my eyes on his bum as he bends over the table to adjust the plate.

He turns around and smiles at me "What are you thinking about, Boo?" He asks me as he walks over to me, taking the silverware out of my hands and placing it on the table. I start to blush because I couldn't possibly admit that I was admiring my straight, best friends bum. "Just what I'll do tonight" I lie. "I thought that we could watch a movie, if you want." Harry anwsers. " Sure Haz" I anwser him, I know I shouldn't get excited over spending time with him, but I do, I can't help it. " We should eat now, before the food gets cold." Harry says after about five seconds. " Yeah!" I agree, we sit down by the table.

**********************After Dinner***************************

"Didn't you say Titanic was good, Haz?" I ask him, I have seriously never watched it. " It is, but it's also very sad, Boo. Are you sure you want to watch it?" Harry says because he knows how easy I start to crie over movies since we have shared a flat for about two years. "As long as you watches it with me, I mean, to comfort me if I gets sad" I say, almost trembeling over my words, gosh, I always gets so nervous around Harry. "Of course I will, Boo Bear" Harry states, he stretches out his arm to pick up the movie, he then stands up and puts it in the DVD-player. He turns around to me and asks "Do you want a blanket? I'm going to grab one for myself." " No thanks, Haz, I'm fine" I anwser. He nods before leaving the room for thirty seconds. When he gets back he cuddle up with the blanket in the opposite side of the sofa from the one I'm sitting in. 

He starts the movie and we start to watch it, after about fifteen minutes I starts to shiver from the coldness, regretting that I turned down the blanket earlier.

Harrys P.O.V

The first fifteen minutes of the movie passing, I have absolutley no clue on what is going on on the screen, I only have yes for Louis, who is very focused on the movie. I wish he was cuddling up with me instead of sitting alone on the other end of the couch. I can see that he is cold so I think that this is my chance and then i ask him " Boo, are you cold?", his head flies in my direction before he anwsers with a simple "No, it's fine." . I don't belive him because I see in his eyes that he actually are. That easy he don't trick me, I know him to well. "Stop lying Boo Bear and cuddle up with me under this blanket instead.". Maybe, or probably I'm just imagine this but it feels like his face lighten up a little when the words leave my lips. He moves over to me and and i lift the blanket for him to cuddle up infront of me since he is a bit smaller. I put my arm around him and admires his Beautiful hair and back.

Louis' P.O.V

I cuddle up infront of Harry and he puts the blanket and his arm around me, I seriously gets butterflies in my stomach by this. We lay like this for a while, all I want to look at is Harry but he will see if I turn around and there are no good explanation I could use. But I can't tell him the truth either if he asked, because that would sound pretty much like "I just want to look in your eyes forever and drown in the green mysterious beauty in them." " What did you say Boo?" Harry asks. Fuck! I must have said it out loud.

Harrys P.O.V

 Lou lays there, so painfully hot in my arms. I can't concentrate on the Movie,  and suddenly I hear "I just want to look in your eyes forever and drown in the green mysterious beauty in them." it sounds like Lous' voice and at first I think that I'm imagine. I decide to ask him, "What did you say Boo?"  and now I know that I didn't imagine because I can feel that he stiffens. Some seconds pass without him saying anything, then he finally anwsers "I didn't say anything Haz, maybe you should go to bed because if you're imagining things, you must be tired." when he says this I actually gets a little sad, I hoped he would take the first step, because I'm too scared. "Nah, I Think I wanna watch the movie until it ends." I anwser, "Ok." is the only thing Lou says.

Louis' P.O.V

I wish he had just left for bed, I can't stand being this close to him, knowing he don't feel the same way as I do. I watch the movie but I don't take anything in, all I can think of is Harry, the way his arm feels around my waist, the way his breathing feels against my neck. In the corner of my eye I can see a little bit of Harrys face, it doesn't look like he is watching the movie, it looks like he is watching me. I drift of in thoughts, hoping that it really is me he is looking at. Suddenly when I concentrate on the movie again I can see that Jack and Rose are in the middle of a sex scene, in a car. I imagine that this is me and Harry, once more I drift in to my fantasies. I get brought back to reality when Harry starts to move behind me, his breath against my sweet spot sends shivers down my spine, then he sits back again and his breath leaves my neck. 

I really do love him, even if I don't want to admit it, I am gay and I  am in love with my best mate, Harry freaking Styles. 

Harrys P.O.V

 

The movie soon ends and when I'm about to ask Lou what he thought about it so far I detect that he is asleep by the way he breaths. I move away from the couch as quiet and subtle as I can, to not wake him up. I go to his room and opens the door, I then walk back to him and removes the blanket from his  body, for some seconds I just stand there and admires his beautiful body, I love him. 

I love him so much that it hurts.

After a while I bend down and lifts him up, he moves a little in my arms and mumbles something before falling back to a peaceful sleep, I walk towards his room. With him still in my arms I remove the duvet from his bed, then I put him down on the mattress and admires his beautiful body once again, I then places the duvet over his small body. I tuck it around him and when I stand in the doorway I say "I love you so much that I don't know what to do, Lou"

I then shuts the door to his room before I go to my own room, but I doesn't fall asleep, I'm laying wide awake, thinking about the love of my life, Lou.

Louis' P.O.V

Harry holds me in his arms, he thinks I'm asleep, he has no idea that I'm awake and craving his touch, when he comes to my room he walks in trough the door he opened earlier. He walks to the side of my bed and removes the duvet, he then places me down on the cold mattress, then it gets awkward for me. He just stands there and I can feel his gaze on me, I want to hide my body from his intense stare, but I keep pretending that I'm sleeping. After about 20 seconds he covers me with the duvet, he even tucks it around me. He then walks to the door where he stops, he stands there before saying the words that is the beginning of my new life, the answer to my prayers.

"I love you so much that I don't know what to do, Lou."

 

Louis' P.O.V

I walked down to the kitchen thinking over my plan that I came up with last night, I'm going to tease Harry to see which reactions I get, but I'm going to pretend like nothing before I'm sure he likes me, who knows, maybe he just wanted to trick me last night, maybe this is a part of a big, mean prank. The thing is, I don't think it is but I, Louis William Tomlinson, will take no risks at all because if it is some weird prank or something like that I don't want it to ruin our friendship, although he is my best mate. 

I sit down at the dinner table after getting some milk and cereals, I eat them while I'm waiting for Harry to wake up, when he walks down the stairs I have finished my breakfast for about ten minutes ago. "Morning Boo." Haz greets, "Morning Haz." I anwser. He walks to the kitchen and comes back with two sandwiches after about five minutes." I ask. "That sounds fun, Lou!" Harry answers excited. "Ok, I write to them in our Kik-chat then, while you finsh your breakfast." I say, "Yeah, do that." He agrees.

 From: SassmasterfromDoncaster

Good morning guys! Me and Harry wondered if you wanted to come for a sleepover tonight

From: I'mnotDaddyDirection

 Good morning Lou. That sounds fun! I'm all up for it!

From: I<3Nandos

Count me in Louis!

From: Bradfordbadboy

Yup, as long I don't need to sleep on the floor.

From: SassmasterfromDoncaster

Good, see you guys at noon then!

"They all wanted to come Haz." I say as I put my phone down on the table, "Perfect, then we can sit up all night and play games and stuff like that." He says and I nood enthusiastically. When he has finished his breakfast he stands up and say that we should clean up a bit around here before the boys come over, I don't complain because I know he is right. And actually I'm happy because my plan is playing out exactly as I want it to.

At noon the boys ring the door bell and I tell Harry to fix the last part of the cleaning while I rush and open the door. I open the door and all the boys greets me, I greet back, then I tell them to follow me into the bathroom which they do. Well there I tell them "I think that Harry likes me so I'm going to purpose that we play truth or dare and I want you to give me dirty or sexual dares, are you up for it?" "I don't know..." Liam says, "Come on Li, I'm up for it at least." Zayn says, "Sure..." Liam accepts. "If you buy me nandos next time we are in town." Niall says with a smile." "Sure Niall, thank you guys." I say appreciating.

We get out of the bathroom in the exact second when Harry enters the stairs, we hurry in to the living room and only seconds later Harry walks in. "Hi guys." Haz greets, "Hi Harry." They all reply. "What should we do?" Harry asks, "We could play truth or dare." I purpose. "Yeah let's do that." Zayn says, sounding excited.

Harrys P.O.V

"Yeah let's do that." Zayn agrees to Louis purpose that we could play truth or dare, all five of us gather around the coffee table and we decide that Liam should start. "Zayn, truth or dare?" Liam asks Zayn, Zayn answers "Dare" "Okey, prank call your mom and say that you're in jail over night and that she needs to pick you up tomorrow morning or they wont let you go." Liam says with a smirk.

When Zayn had called his mother he passed it to me, I passed it to Niall and Niall passed it to Zayn. After Zayn had answered the truth Niall gave him Zayn turned to Lou and asked, "Truth or dare, Louis?". Louis thought for a moment before he said "Dare.". Oh my god! Zayns  dares are always sexual, I'm going to get turned on if I see Louis doing something sexual and I will get so jealous if he do something sexual against one of the other boys. 

Zanys smirk grew wider than before and he then said some words that terrified and turned me on at the same time, "Give Harold a really sexy lap dance.". Louis got up from his place on the sofa and walked towards the armchair I was sat in, he stopped in front of me and bit his lip seductively. Slowly, while having eye contact with me, he started to remove his shirt, I started to get hard. 

Awkwardly I shifted position so he wouldn't see my hard-on, he started walking against me and started to move his hips seductivly. He climbed my lap and placed his knees on each side of me, he was now straddling me. For about thirty seconds he moved seductivly while not breaking eye contact with me. I was really hard now, thanks god my jeans were baggy, I thought I would make it without getting harder until Louis started bouncing up and down on my lap. Now I was so hard that it really hurt and considering how much he bounced on my lap he must feel that I'm hard.

Louis' P.O.V

I bounced up and down on his lap, feeling how hard he was, wow, that thing in his pants really aren't little, I could tell now and knowing that it was I who made him this hard turned me on so much. I could feel that I started to get hard so I moved away from his lap and went back to my seat. I picked my shirt up on the way and before I even sit down Harry excuses himself with the silly explanation that he has to go for a wee, both me and the boys understand that that isn't the case. 

As soon we hear the bathroom door close the boys all turn to me and I just sit there with a silly grin on my face, Niall breaks the silent "Well Tommo, that should be enough proof to you that he likes you. I mean, I could see his hard-on all the way from here and I guess that he actually aren't going for a wee right now." What Niall just said was complimented by a moan from the bathroom, All the lads froze while my grin, if it even is possible, grew  wider. "Okay, grouse. Never include us in your little game again Louis, at least not me." Liam say with a groused out expression like matches all the other lads facial expression to. "I'll try Li but I won't promise anything." he let out a sigh but it was almost unnoticeable when Harry let out a really loud moan from the bathroom. It looked like Zayn was going to puke. "Guys, don't mention to Harry that you heard him, please." I beg them and they all nod. I pick up the remote from the table and turn the TV on, the show on is The Bachelorette, we all like it so we  continue to watch it. 

Harry walks out from the bathroom a couple of minutes later, his cheeks are so flustered and his eyes a little glossy. You can really tell that he cum for only a little while ago, he sits down without a word. It looks like Niall is going to die by holding in his laughter so I hit him in the side with my elbow, "Aow, Lewis. Why did you do that?" He half screams, all heads in the room turns to us, except Harrys, he has been watching me the whole time."You were looking weird so I just wanted to check if you were alright." I lie. "And you did that by elbowing me?" He asks with disbelief. "Yeah." I answer and turn back to the TV, soon the others do that to, well, all except Harry. I pick up my phone and starts a new chat on kik with Liam, Zayn, me and Niall.

From: SassmasterfromDoncaster

Niall you idiot, I did it because it looked like you would burst out into laughter because of how Harry looked.

From: I'mnotDaddyDirection

Language, Louis!

From: SassmasterfromDoncaster

It's a little funny that you act like this when your name is I'mnotDaddyDirection, because YOU ARE :D

From: I<3Nandos

I'm not an idiot, of course I understood why you did it. But I couldn't have said it in front of Harry, could I?

From: SassmasterfromDoncaster

No, thanks Niall.

We watched three episodes of The Bachelorette and then it was pretty much dinner time. We decided to order pizza and while we ate we played a game of would you rather. The night continued and we had a whole lot of fun, around 12pm we decided to go to bed. The last thought I had before falling to sleep that night was:

Now that I know Harry likes me and gets turned on by me, let's start the teasing.


End file.
